my_miisfandomcom-20200214-history
Table Tennis
Table Tennis 'is one of the 12 games available for play in Wii Sports Resort. The basic gameplay involves holding the Wii Remote like a paddle and hitting the ping-pong ball across the table as it comes toward the player. There are two variations of the game, Match and Return Challenge. Match Match involves playing against another player or a computer generated Mii and trying to make the ball bounce twice on the other side of the table in a first-to-six-points match. In order to win, the player must have at least six points and have a two point lead over the opposing player. Table Tennis Opponents # Geoos '(Level 1) # Dumbo (Level 5) # Cole (Level 11-15) # Keiko (Level 26-30) # Gabriele''' (Level 41-45)' # Marco '(Level 56-60)' # Megan' (Level 71-75)' # Steph' (Level 86-90)' # Gabi '(Level 101-105)' # Eva '(Level 116-120)' # Jackie '(Level 131-135)' # Andy '(Level 146-150)' # Gwen '(Level 161-165)' # Midori '(Level 176-180)' # Miguel '(Level 191-195)' # Dot Face '(Level 205)' # Luca '(Level 206-210)' # Takumi '(Level 221-225)' # Hiromi '(Level 236-240)' # Tomoko '(Level 251-255)' # Jessie '(Level 266-270)' # Ian '(Level 281-285)' # Shinta '(Level 296-300)' # Tatsuaki '(Level 311-315)' # Hiroshi '(Level 326-330)' # Giovanna '(Level 341-345)' # Pablo '(Level 356-360)' # Elisa '(Level 371-375)' # Fritz '(Level 386-390)' # Eddy '(Level 401-405)' # Eduardo '(Level 416-420)' # Ryan '(Level 431-435)' # Alisha '(Level 446-450)' # Ursula '(Level 461-465)' # Ashley '(Level 476-480)' # Nick '(Level 491-495)' # Silke '(Level 506-510)' # Saburo '(Level 521-525)' # Rachel '(Level 536-540)' # Sarah '(Level 551-555)' # Martin '(Level 566-570)' # Emma '(Level 581-585)' # Shouta '(Level 596-600)' # Hayley '(Level 611-615)' # Pierre '(Level 626-630)' # Michael '(Level 641-645)' # Sakura '(Level 656-660)' # Maria '(Level 671-675)' # Anna '(Level 686-690)' # Alvin '(Level 693)' # Susana '(Level 701-705)' # Oscar '(Level 716-720)' # Daisuke '(Level 731-735)' # Fumiko '(Level 746-750)' # Haru '(Level 761-765)' # Matt '(Level 776-780)' # Alex '(Level 791-795)' # Naomi '(Level 806-810)' # Miyu '(Level 821-825)' # Jake '(Level 836-840)' # Tyrone '(Level 851-855)' # George '(Level 866-870)' # Chika '(Level 881-885)' # Chris '(Level 896-900)' # Shinnosuke '(Level 911-915)' # Tommy '(Level 926-930)' # Rin '(Level 941-945)' # Sandra '(Level 956-960)' # Patrick '(Level 971-975)' # Ethan '(Level 978)' # Barbara '(Level 986-990)' Pro Class # Stéphanie '(Level 1001-1005)' # Borris '(Level 1008)' # Takashi '(Level 1016-1020)' # Kimi '(Level 1021)' # Sota '(Level 1031-1035)' # Abby '(Level 1046-1050)' # Misaki '(Level 1061-1065)' # Abe '(Level 1076-1080)' # Marisa '(Level 1091-1095)' # Hiromasa '(Level 1106-1110)' # Emily '(Level 1121-1125)' # Vincenzo '(Level 1136-1140)' # Holly '(Level 1151-1155)' # David '(Level 1166-1170)' # Steve '(Level 1181-1185)' # James '(Level 1196-1200)' # Ai '(Level 1211-1215)' # Yoko '(Level 1226-1230)' # Ren '(Level 1241-1245)' # Mike '(Level 1256-1260)' # Kentaro '(Level 1271-1275)' # Rainer '(Level 1286-1290)' # Luuk '(Level 1298)' # Asami '(Level 1301-1305)' # Víctor '(Level 1316-1320)' # Theo '(Level 1331-1335)' # Mia '(Level 1346-1350)' # Shohei '(Level 1361-1365)' # Kathrin '(Level 1376-1380)' # Nelly '(Level 1391-1395)' # Greg '(Level 1406-1410)' # Helen '(Level 1421-1425)' # Julie '(Level 1436-1440)' # Siobhán '(Level 1451-1455)' # Akira '(Level 1466-1470)' # Yoshi '(Level 1481-1485)' Champion # Lucía '(Level 1496-1500)' #* '(NOTE: She almost never misses hits.)' Between Champion and Superstar Class # + '(Level 1513)' # Rachel Cruze '(Level 1524)' # Kenny G '(Level 1536)' # -' (Level 1554)' # ^ '(Level 1565)' # Andill40 '(Level 1578)' # ! '(Level 1604)' # Rindill40 '(Level 1618)' # @ '(Level 1632)' # Fumdill40 '(Level 1746)' # Dave Ramsey '(Level 1778)' # $ '(Level 1790)' # * '(Level 1870)' # Leo P '(Level 1885)' # Jaxmodill40 '(Level 1896)' # Modill40 '(Level 1945)' Superstar Class # % '(Level 2019)' # Andrew '(2033)' # Mich '(Level 2282)' # Darryl '(Level 2297)' # Simdill40 '(Level 2330)' # Addy '(Level 2765)' Before the High Skill Miis # Jerome '(Level 5210)' # Beef Nugget '(Level 9325)' # Mavel '(Level 9391)' # Mikhail Gorbachev '(Level 12050)' High Skill Miis # Moony Milk '(Level 12072)' # Chad '(Level 12093)' # Cindy '(Level 12111)' # Luke '(Level 12122)' # Luca 2 '(Level 12135)' # Eduardo 2 '(Level 12152)' # Rachel 2 '(Level 12170)' # Siobhán 2 '(Level 12193)' # Sota 2 '(Level 12209)' # Ian 2 '(Level 12222)' # Alex 2 '(Level 12236)' # Misaki 2 '(Level 12250)' # Sal '(Level 12271)' # Sam '(Level 12290)' # Kelli '(Level 12307)' # Jon '(Level 12321)' # John '(Level 12345)' # Emelia '(Level 12364)' # Tony '(Level 12388)' # Max '(Level 12401)' # Suki '(Level 12417)' # Saki '(Level 12436)' # you're gum '(Level 12451)' # Gregory '(Level 12466)' # Dan '(Level 12487)' # Elizabeth '(Level 12501)' # Blaze '(Level 12517)' # Dee Dee '(Level 12526)' # Albert '(Level 12541)' # Fatso '(Level 12570)' # Dan 2 '(Level 12587)' # Nate '(Level 12601)' # Robbie '(Level 12613)' # Enrique '(Level 12633)' # Francis '(Level 12650)' # Nolan 1 '(Level 12666)' # Cindy★ '(Level 12688)' # Jimmie '(Level 12701)' # Matthew '(Level 12713)' # Teddy '(Level 12725)' # Xavier '(Level 12741)' # Mark '(Level 12763)' # Joel '(Level 12777)' # Nugget '(Level 12793)' # Bob 2 '(Level 12809)' # Douglas '(Level 12828)' # Nolan 2 '(Level 12839)' # Hector '(Level 12854)' # Fats Waller '(Level 12866)' # Soda Can '(Level 12878)' # Funta '(Level 12896)' # Rose '(Level 12919)' # Shunta '(Level 12933)' # Ay '(Level 12950)' # Nellie '(Level 12971)' # Jippy '(Level 12987)' # Misy '(Level 12999)' Other higher skills # Kaytie '(Level 14565)' # Thanh '(Level 700,000)' # Motak '(Level 10,960,000)' # Carlos' (Level 123,456,859)' # Haxi '(Level 1,000,000,000)' # Elisawijik '(Level 2,300,000,000,000,000)' # Waluigi '(Level ' '''1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000)' Motak and Haxi Motak and Haxi are champions of Table Tennis. They hit the ball at the speed of light. Rebecca Rebeca is the final opponent in Table Tennis, challenged after defeating Motak and Haxi. Her skill level is infinity, and she is almost impossible to defeat without the use of hacks. Defeating her will grant you the elusive Cosmic Paddle! Scoring If you win in a 6-point match, this is the skill formula: 6-0 = +150 skill 6-1 = +125 skill 6-2 = +100 skill 6-3 = +75 skill 6-4 = +50 skill Tips * The spin of the ball can be altered by changing the angle of which the player hits the ball. * Hold down 2 on the warning screen and continue on to play an 11 point match, where CPUs hit faster. * After beating Lucía you can hold 1 to play with a hotel slipper (makes a "bup" noise). * You can unlock the Silver Ball if you are at Superstar Class or above. Return Challenge Return Challenge has one or more players attempt to return as many ping-pong balls as possible without missing one or hitting it off the table. The trainer is Greg (in original Wii Sports Resort) or Hamish (in New Wii Sports Resort). One return is equal to one point. A can will appear after 10 points and will give you three points if you hit it. Category:Other Category:Sports Category:Wii Sports Resort